Sock Hop
by JJ Twi1ight
Summary: It's time for the annual Valentine's dance in La Push and Quil offers 20 to Embry or Jacob if one of them can get the courage to ask someone to the dance. What will Jacob do? Several years later, sometimes curiosity kills the cat and other times it gets the dog in trouble.


**Title**: Sock Hop

**Pairing** (for fanfiction): Jacob/Bella

**Rating**: PG

**Genre**: Friendship/Romance

**Prompt**: Daydream Believer – 50's/60's songs in general

Written for Tricky Raven's Valentine's Day contest. I might make this into a full story, but I haven't decided.

**Disclaimer**:

**( Fanfiction):** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**SOCK HOP**

Bella very carefully painted each of her fingernails and toes red to match the dress that she would be wearing that night. In the next room, Jacob brushed out his long black hair and and straightened out the red tie securely in place with his white dress shirt and black pants. He felt incredibly nervous and felt silly for feeling that way. In one week it would be the annual Valentine's Day sock hop at the high school and Jacob had a very special date prepared for the evening in order to be ready for then.

Jacob could remember his very first dance.

(m~m~m~)

_Bella_ _and_ _Jacob_ _had_ _been_ _working_ _on_ _the_ _motorcycles_ _in_ _secret_ _in_ _his_ _garage_ _for_ _weeks_ _and_ _Valentine's_ _Day_ _was_ _fast_ _approaching._

_"Come_ _on,_ _you_ _should_ _ask_ _Bella_ _to_ _the_ _dance.__" Quil_ _encouraged._

_"I_ _don't_ _know.__" Jacob_ _answered_ _back_ _nervously._

_"It's_ _obvious_ _that_ _she_ _likes_ _you,_ _almost_ _every_ _free_ _moment_ _she_ _has_ _is_ _spent_ _with_ _you.__" Embry_ _added._

_"Ya_ _think?__" Jacob_ _said_ _with_ _doubt,_ _as_ _he_ _nodded_ _his_ _head_ _thinking_ _about it.__ Bella's_ _smile_ _spread_ _across_ _his_ _face_ _and_ _both_ _Quil_ _and__Embry_ _laughed_ _at_ _him._

_Jacob_ _glared_ _at_ _them_ _and_ _shoved_ _Embry_ _into_ _Quil_ _resulting_ _in_ _a_ _scuffle_ _between_ _all_ _three_ _of_ _them.__ Elbows_ _were_ _flung_ _and_ _tackles_ _were__made_ _as_ _they_ _ended_ _up_ _in_ _a_ _friendly_ _dog_ _pile_ _with_ _it_ _taking_ _both_ _Quil_ _and_ _Embry_ _together_ _to_ _pin_ _down_ _Jacob._

_"Jeez,_ _guys...__" Jacob_ _sighed_ _and_ _brushed_ _off_ _the_ _dirt_ _and_ _dried_ _needles_ _from_ _his_ _clothes.__ "Who_ _are_ _you_ _taking?__" He asked them both._

_Embry_ _blushed_ _and_ _gave_ _getting_ _every_ _spec_ _of_ _nature_ _from_ _his_ _pants_ _his_ _full_ _attention_ _in_ _an_ _attempt_ _to_ _avoid_ _answering_ _the_ _question._

_Quil_ _stood_ _a_ _little_ _taller,_ _broadening_ _his_ _shoulders_ _and_ _grinned._ _"I'm_ _asking_ _Aleria.__"_

_"Yeah_ _right,__" Jacob_ _challenged.__ "She's_ _a_ _senior.__"_

_"Oh_ _I_ _know.__" Quil_ _raised_ _his_ _eyebrows_ _and_ _nodded._

_Embry_ _shook_ _his_ _head_ _agreeing_ _with_ _Jacob._ _"I_ _don't_ _know,_ _dude.__ That's_ _a_ _tall_ _order.__"_

_"It's_ _a_ _good_ _thing_ _we_ _are_ _all_ _over_ _six_ _foot.__" Quil_ _grinned._

_Embry_ _and_ _Jacob_ _both_ _rolled_ _their_ _eyes._

_Jacob_ _spent_ _the_ _next_ _week_ _with_ _Bella_ _trying_ _to_ _think_ _of_ _a_ _subtle_ _way_ _to_ _bring_ _up_ _the_ _dance.__ He_ _made_ _sure_ _that_ _a_ _radio_ _played_ _in_ _the_ _garage__hoping_ _that_ _music_ _would_ _create_ _the_ _opportunity_ _he_ _needed.__ Just_ _a_ _small_ _bob_ _of_ _her_ _head,_ _tap_ _of_ _her_ _toe_ _or_ _better_ _yet_ _a_ _move_ _of_ _her_ _hips_ _that__would_ _indicate_ _that_ _dancing_ _was_ _in_ _her_ _near_ _future,_ _but_ _nothing_ _happened.__ The_ _closest_ _that_ _Jacob_ _got_ _to_ _a_ _response_ _was_ _her_ _getting_ _up_ _and__turning_ _the_ _radio_ _off_ _if_ _the_ _song_ _was_ _even_ _the_ _tiniest_ _bit_ _romantic._

_Valentine's_ _Day_ _arrived_ _and_ _neither_ _Jacob_ _or_ _Embry_ _were any_ _closer_ _to_ _getting_ _a_ _date.__ Quil_ _on_ _the_ _other_ _hand_ _surprised_ _them_ _both_ _when__Aleria_ _agreed_ _to_ _go_ _with_ _him.__ Since_ _getting_ _accepted_ _Quil_ _began_ _singing_ _each_ _and_ _every_ _Greece_ _song,_ _and_ _some_ _of_ _those_ _songs_ _weren't__meant_ _to_ _be_ _sung_ _by_ _a_ _male.__ Quil_ _didn't_ _care,_ _he_ _was_ _on_ _cloud_ _nine_ _and_ _determined_ _to_ _"grow_ _up,_ _cause_ _she_ _needed_ _a_ _man__" and_ _that_ _man__he_ _would_ _be.__ Despite_ _feeling_ _totally_ _awesome,_ _Quil_ _really_ _didn't_ _want_ _to_ _go_ _to_ _the_ _dance_ _without_ _his_ _two_ _best_ _friends_ _going_ _with_ _him.__ He__knew_ _that_ _Jacob_ _was_ _just_ _a_ _few_ _parts_ _away_ _from_ _being_ _able_ _to_ _finish_ _the_ _Rabbit_ _and_ _thought_ _a_ _little_ _bribery_ _could_ _be_ _used_ _in_ _his_ _favor._

_"Alright,_ _you_ _losers.__ Twenty_ _bucks_ _to_ _whichever_ _one_ _of_ _you_ _gets_ _a_ _date.__" _

_"Really?__" Embry_ _challenged,_ _his_ _interest_ _peaked._ _"Cause,_ _I_ _was_ _asked_ _out_ _by_ _Cherie_ _today.__"_

_"What?__" Jacob_ _and_ _Quil_ _said_ _at_ _the_ _same_ _time._

_"I_ _don't_ _know..._ _I_ _thought_ _it_ _was_ _kinda_ _dorky_ _that_ _'I'_ _didn't_ _actually_ _ask_ _anyone.__" Embry_ _blushed,_ _tucking_ _his_ _shoulder length hair_ _behind__his_ _ear.__ It_ _was_ _a_ _nervous_ _gesture that_ _both_ _Jacob_ _and_ _Quil_ _knew_ _well._

_"Actually,_ _you_ _are_ _right.__" Quil_ _confirmed._ _"Completely_ _different,_ _but_ _still,_ _score!__" He lifted his hand, giving his_ _best_ _friend_ _a_ _high_ _five._

_Embry_ _grinned,_ _despite_ _the_ _blush_ _on_ _his_ _cheeks,_ _and_ _returned_ _the_ _high_ _five._ _"I_ _guess_ _the_ _money_ _is_ _up_ _to_ _you_ _Jake.__ Ask_ _Bella_ _and_ _its__yours.__" _

_Jacob_ _really_ _could_ _use_ _the_ _money_ _and_ _thought_ _that_ _it_ _would_ _give_ _him_ _the_ _additional_ _motivation_ _that_ _he_ _needed_ _to_ _find_ _the_ _courage_ _to_ _ask__Bella.__ "I_ _really_ _want_ _to_ _ask,_ _but_ _I_ _don't_ _think_ _she'll_ _agree_ _to_ _it.__" Jacob_ _sighed._

_"Uhm...__" Embry_ _said_ _thoughtfully,_ _wanting_ _to_ _help_ _Jake_ _out_ _any_ _way_ _that_ _he_ _could._ _"Maybe_ _you_ _need_ _something_ _to_ _get_ _the_ _conversation__started.__"_

_Jacob_ _shook_ _his_ _head._ _"I_ _already_ _tried_ _the_ _radio_ _and_ _it_ _was_ _a_ _complete_ _fail.__"_

_"Hello!__" Quil_ _said_ _loudly,_ _knocking_ _Jacob_ _in_ _the_ _head_ _for_ _added_ _affect._ _"CONVERSATION_ _HEARTS!__" He_ _continued_ _to_ _yell._

_Jacob_ _glared_ _until_ _he_ _realized_ _that_ _it_ _wasn't_ _a_ _completely_ _idiotic_ _idea._ _"Uhm...__" He_ _mumbled._

_Jacob_ _grudgingly_ _bought_ _the_ _box_ _of_ _hearts_ _and_ _sat_ _on_ _his_ _front_ _porch_ _waiting_ _for_ _Bella_ _to_ _show_ _up._ _'Come_ _on,_ _Jake,_ _you_ _can_ _to_ _this.'__ He__told_ _himself,_ _close_ _to_ _a million_ _times_ _before_ _her_ _loud_ _truck_ _came_ _to_ _a_ _rumbling_ _stop.__ She_ _seemed_ _completely_ _out_ _of_ _it_ _that_ _day,_ _having__somehow_ _gone_ _the_ _entire_ _school_ _day_ _without_ _even_ _realizing_ _it_ _was_ _Valentine's_ _Day.__ 'I_ _can't_ _do_ _this!'_ _Jacob_ _told_ _himself_ _in_ _a_ _panic._

_Jacob_ _glanced_ _over_ _at_ _Quil_ _and_ _Embry_ _who_ _were_ _both_ _hiding_ _nearby_ _and_ _then_ _both_ _shook_ _their_ _heads_ _telling_ _him_ _not_ _to_ _do_ _it, and scampered off since there wasn't anything further interesting to watch.__ Jacob_ _took_ _a_ _relaxed_ _sigh,_ _feeling_ _better_ _that_ _he_ _had_ _his_ _friends__agreement that_ _it_ _genuinely_ _was_ _a_ _very_ _bad_ _idea.__ It_ _was_ _after_ _Bella_ _had_ _accepted_ _the_ _candy_ _and_ _also_ _agreed_ _to_ _be_ _his_ _slave_ _for_ _life_ _that__Jacob_ _had_ _a_ _sudden_ _moment_ _of_ _courage._

_"Bella,_ _I_ _want_ _you_ _to_ _come_ _to_ _the_ _Valentine's_ _Day_ _dance_ _with_ _me_ _at_ _my_ _school_ _today.__"_

_"You_ _what?__" Bella_ _responded_ _in_ _surprise._

_"I_ _know_ _it_ _is_ _kinda_ _last_ _minute,_ _but_ _both_ _Quil_ _and_ _Embry_ _have_ _dates_ _and_ _I_ _really_ _want_ _to_ _go.__ Please,_ _Bella.__" _

_"You've_ _seen_ _me_ _try_ _to_ _walk,_ _Jake.__"_

_"It's_ _a_ _sock_ _hop.__ How_ _much_ _damage_ _could_ _you_ _possibly_ _do_ _without_ _shoes_ _on?__"_

_Bella_ _grimaced.__ "I_ _don't_ _know.__"_

_For_ _once_ _in_ _Jacob's_ _life_ _he_ _didn't_ _fill_ _the_ _silence_ _with_ _constant_ _chatter_ _and_ _instead_ _watched_ _her_ _face.__ There_ _were_ _moments_ _of_ _shear_ _panic__and_ _terror,_ _which_ _he_ _tried_ _not_ _to_ _chuckle_ _at.__ In_ _order_ _to_ _keep_ _the_ _laughter_ _inside,_ _Jacob_ _imagined_ _attending_ _the_ _dance_ _with_ _Bella.__ Her__smile_ _stretched_ _across_ _his_ _face_ _and_ _Jacob_ _heard_ _Bella_ _say_ _something_ _that_ _sounded_ _a_ _lot_ _like_ _"alright__"._

_"Did_ _you_ _just_ _agree?__" Jacob_ _asked_ _in_ _disbelief._

_"Yes.__"_

_Jacob_ _grabbed_ _Bella_ _in_ _his_ _signature_ _hug,_ _lifting_ _her_ _off_ _the_ _ground_ _and_ _spinning_ _them_ _both_ _in_ _a_ _circle._

_"Can't breathe... Jake." Bella panted._

_Jacob laughed and took her inside. _

_Together they went_ _through_ _some_ _of_ _his_ _sisters_ _clothes_ _to_ _find_ _the_ _poodle_ _skirts_ _that_ _they_ _had_ _worn_ _to_ _the_ _same_ _dance_ _when_ _they_ _were_ _in__high_ _school.__ Skirt,_ _check._ _Matching_ _shirt,_ _check._ _Hair_ _tie_ _to_ _put_ _her_ _hair_ _in_ _a_ _pony_ _tail,_ _check._ _And_ _socks,_ _check.__ Bella_ _was_ _officially_ _out_ _of__excuses._ _ Jacob_ _slicked_ _back_ _his_ _jet_ _black_ _hair,_ _styled_ _in_ _the_ _classic_ _50's_ _style,_ _adding_ _a disgusting amount of_ _gel_ _to_ _keep_ _it_ _in_ _place.__ He__rolled_ _the_ _bottom_ _of_ _his_ _jeans_ _and_ _straightened_ _his_ _tight_ _white_ _t-shirt._

_Jacob_ _didn't_ _call_ _Quil_ _or_ _Embry,_ _deciding_ _to_ _surprise_ _them_ _when_ _he_ _showed_ _up_ _with_ _Bella._ _Bella's_ _knuckles_ _were_ _white_ _as_ _she_ _gripped_ _on__tightly_ _to_ _the_ _steering_ _wheel,_ _driving_ _her_ _and_ _Jacob_ _to_ _the_ _school's_ _gym_ _where_ _the_ _dance_ _was_ _being_ _held._

_"Breathe,_ _Bella.__" Jacob_ _reminded_ _her,_ _and_ _secretly_ _himself._

_"Right...__" Bella_ _choked_ _out._

_Jacob_ _chuckled_ _and_ _pried_ _one_ _hand_ _from_ _the_ _steering_ _wheel._ _"Come_ _on,_ _it'll_ _be_ _fun.__" Jacob_ _didn't_ _realize_ _at_ _the_ _time_ _how_ _infamous_ _those__last_ _words_ _would_ _be._

_Much_ _to_ _Jacob's_ _delight_ _both_ _Quil_ _and_ _Embry_ _were_ _ecstatic_ _when_ _they_ _saw_ _him_ _which_ _quickly_ _turned_ _horrific when_ _Quil_ _immediately dragged_ _Bella_ _onto_ _the_ _dance_ _floor._

_"Hey!__" Jacob_ _objected._

_"Give_ _him_ _a_ _chance,_ _I'm_ _sure_ _he_ _won't_ _screw_ _her_ _up_ _too_ _badly.__" Embry_ _said,_ _trying_ _to_ _be_ _encouraging._

_"What_ _happened_ _to_ _Aleria?__" Jacob_ _asked._

_"Quil_ _came_ _to_ _pick_ _her_ _up_ _and_ _found_ _her_ _sick_ _in_ _bed.__ Apparently_ _she_ _forgot_ _to_ _call_ _and_ _since_ _he_ _was_ _already_ _dressed_ _and_ _ready_ _he_ _decided__to_ _come_ _stag.__" Embry_ _answered._

_"What_ _are_ _the_ _odds_ _that_ _out_ _of_ _all_ _of_ _us,_ _Quil_ _would_ _be_ _the_ _one_ _without_ _a_ _date?__" Jacob_ _asked surprised._

_"I_ _know,_ _and_ _speaking_ _of_ _dates,_ _I_ _need_ _to_ _get_ _back_ _to_ _mine.__ Laters.__" Embry_ _patted_ _Jacob's_ _shoulder_ _and_ _went_ _to_ _get_ _punch_ _for_ _himself__and_ _Cherie._

_Jacob_ _looked_ _back_ _at_ _Quil_ _and_ _Bella_ _on_ _the_ _dance_ _floor.__ His_ _heart_ _beat_ _wildly_ _in_ _his_ _chest_ _and_ _his_ _palms_ _were_ _sweating_ _in_ _nervousness.__ The_ _lights_ _strobbed_ _around_ _him_ _as_ _classic_ _50's_ _and_ _60's_ _songs_ _played.__ Quil_ _had_ _Bella's_ _hands_ _in_ _his_ _and_ _moved_ _his_ _shoulders_ _and_ _hips_ _to__The_ _Twist.__ Bella's_ _cheeks_ _were_ _extremely_ _red,_ _but_ _there_ _was_ _a_ _smile_ _on_ _her_ _face_ _and_ _there_ _didn't_ _seem_ _to_ _be_ _any_ _casualties_ _in_ _her_ _wake.__Which_ _meant_ _that_ _any_ _further_ _accidents_ _would_ _be_ _all_ _Jacob's_ _fault.__ There_ _was_ _no_ _denying_ _the_ _multiple times_ _him_ _and_ _Bella_ _had_ _tripped__over_ _each_ _other._

_Quil_ _brought_ _Bella_ _back_ _to_ _Jacob,_ _giving_ _Bella_ _a_ _quick_ _hug._ _"See,_ _that_ _wasn't_ _so_ _hard.__" He_ _winked_ _at_ _her_ _and_ _went_ _on_ _to_ _the_ _next_ _waiting__lady._

_Bella_ _blushed_ _again,_ _which_ _Jacob_ _mimicked_ _as_ _he_ _debated_ _whether_ _to_ _take_ _her_ _hand.__ It_ _wasn't_ _the_ _first_ _time,_ _but_ _also_ _knew_ _that_ _it_ _would_ _be__different_ _at_ _a_ _school_ _dance._

_"So,_ _how_ _was_ _it?__" Jacob_ _asked._

_"He_ _managed_ _to_ _keep_ _all_ _ten_ _toes_ _but_ _had_ _to_ _catch_ _me_ _twice.__" Bella_ _sighed,_ _the_ _blush_ _still_ _staining_ _her_ _cheeks._

_Jacob_ _chuckled._ _"Well,_ _that_ _doesn't_ _set_ _the_ _bar_ _too_ _high.__"_

_"Thanks,_ _a_ _lot.__" Bella rolled her eyes, with a smile _

_They_ _watched_ _the_ _others_ _dance_ _for_ _several_ _songs.__ They_ _drank_ _punch_ _and_ _more_ _punch_ _and_ _more_ _punch.__ Bella_ _visited_ _the_ _ladies_ _room,__again,_ _and_ _again,_ _until_ _they_ _had_ _both_ _run_ _out_ _of_ _excuses_ _to_ _not actually_ _dance_ _with_ _each_ _other._

_"Come_ _on,_ _Jake.__ This_ _is_ _getting_ _ridiculous.__" Quil_ _rolled_ _his_ _eyes._

_"I_ _know.__ I_ _swear_ _when_ _Bella_ _gets_ _back,_ _I'll_ _dance_ _with_ _her.__" Jacob promised. _

_"Sure,_ _sure.__" Quil_ _mocked,_ _which_ _rewarded_ _him_ _with_ _a_ _shove_ _from_ _Jacob._

_"What's_ _going_ _on?__" Bella_ _asked,_ _concerned_ _that_ _they_ _might_ _actually_ _be_ _fighting_ _with_ _each_ _other._

_"Nothing.__" Jacob_ _insisted._ _"Bella,_ _lets_ _dance.__" He_ _stated,_ _rather_ _than_ _asked,_ _and_ _grasped_ _her_ _hand_ _with_ _his_ _own._

_Before_ _Bella_ _knew_ _what_ _was_ _happening_ _they_ _were_ _on_ _the_ _dance_ _floor.__ Jacob_ _immediately_ _thought_ _he_ _probably_ _should_ _have_ _paid_ _attention_ _to__the_ _song_ _that_ _was_ _actually_ _playing,_ _but_ _now_ _it_ _was_ _too_ _late.__ Daydream_ _Believer,_ _wasn't_ _The_ _Twist,_ _and_ _Jacob_ _wasn't_ _exactly_ _sure_ _how_ _to__dance_ _to_ _the_ _slower_ _song.__ Thankfully_ _it_ _had_ _a_ _strong_ _beat_ _which_ _was_ _easy_ _to_ _follow,_ _but_ _that_ _didn't_ _help_ _Jacob_ _to_ _know_ _what_ _to_ _do_ _with_ _the__rest_ _of_ _his_ _body._ _Jacob's_ _heart_ _hammered_ _wildly_ _as_ _he_ _glanced_ _at_ _the_ _other_ _couples_ _that_ _surrounded_ _him.__ The_ _consensuses_ _seemed_ _to_ _be__hands_ _on_ _hips,_ _so_ _that_ _is_ _what_ _Jacob_ _did,_ _with_ _Bella_ _following_ _suit_ _with_ _her_ _arms_ _around_ _his_ _neck._

_"Sorry,_ _Bella...__" Jacob_ _apologized,_ _once_ _again_ _his_ _monster_ _feet_ _colliding_ _with_ _hers._

_"It's_ _alright,_ _I_ _like_ _having_ _someone_ _to_ _share_ _the_ _blame_ _with.__" Bella_ _smiled._

_"Thanks,_ _a_ _lot_ _Bells.__" Jacob_ _laughed._ _He_ _continued_ _to_ _trip_ _over_ _Bella_ _and_ _loved_ _every_ _minute of it,_ _as_ _he_ _felt_ _like_ _he_ _really_ _was_ _living_ _a__dream.__ Bella_ _smiled_ _more_ _than_ _he_ _had_ _ever_ _seen_ _her_ _smile_ _and_ _surrounded_ _by_ _some_ _of_ _the_ _cheesiest_ _love_ _songs_ _every_ _written_ _Jacob_ _fell__more_ _in_ _love_ _with_ _Bella_ _Swan._

_It_ _was_ _late_ _when_ _Bella_ _drove_ _him_ _back_ _to_ _his_ _house.__ Jacob's_ _heart_ _had_ _beat_ _wildly_ _many_ _times_ _throughout_ _the_ _evening and_ _it_ _felt_ _like_ _a__completely_ _different_ _universe_ _instead_ _of_ _actually_ _the_ _same_ _day_ _that_ _he_ _had_ _almost_ _chickened_ _out_ _and_ _not_ _asked_ _Bella_ _to_ _the_ _dance.__ Jacob__had_ _learned_ _a_ _valuable_ _lesson_ _about_ _taking_ _chances_ _and_ _as_ _they_ _sat_ _parked_ _in_ _front_ _of_ _his_ _house,_ _he_ _had_ _another_ _opportunity_ _that_ _he_ _did__want_ _to_ _see_ _pass_ _him_ _by._

_"Bella,__" he_ _said_ _softly,_ _taking_ _her_ _hand._

_"Jake,__" she_ _responded_ _looking_ _down_ _at_ _their_ _hands_ _and_ _then_ _back_ _at_ _his_ _face.__ He_ _could_ _see_ _the_ _doubt_ _and_ _resistance_ _on_ _her_ _face._ _"Jake,__" she_ _said_ _again._

_"Don't,__" he_ _interrupted,_ _"don't_ _say_ _anything,_ _let_ _me_ _instead.__ Bella_ _we_ _are_ _best_ _friends_ _and_ _tonight_ _has_ _been_ _a_ _lot_ _of_ _fun.__ I'll_ _see_ _you__tomorrow.__" _

_Bella took a sigh of relief, which Jacob tried to mimic._

_The_ _butterflies_ _in_ _his_ _stomach_ _had_ _stopped_ _fluttering,_ _but_ _instead_ _of_ _calm_ _there_ _was_ _an_ _all_ _out_ _riot_ _going_ _on.__ It_ _was_ _a civil_ _war,_ _making__Jacob_ _feel like there_ _was_ _a_ _very_ _high_ _chance_ _he_ _was_ _about_ _to_ _throw_ _up.__ Logic_ _would_ _indicate_ _that_ _Jacob_ _would get out_ _of_ _the_ _car_ _and_ _pray__his_ _way_ _back_ _into_ _the_ _house_ _with_ _his_ _even_ _snacks_ _still_ _contained_ _inside_ _his_ _body,_ _but_ _there_ _was_ _nothing_ _logical_ _about_ _Jacob.__ Cupid_ _must__have_ _been_ _out_ _in_ _full_ _force_ _and_ _Jacob_ _had_ _been_ _shot_ _right_ _in_ _the_ _kisser._

_So_ _therefore,_ _kiss_ _her_ _he_ _did._

_Feeling_ _Bella's_ _lips_ _press_ _back_ _against_ _his_ _own_ _caused_ _his_ _breath_ _to_ _catch_ _and_ _the_ _butterflies_ _began_ _giving_ _each_ _other_ _high_ _fives,_ _which__unfortunately_ _did_ _not_ _calm_ _his_ _stomach_ _any._

_"Happy Valentine's Day.__" Bella_ _mumbled,_ _their_ _lips_ _still_ _close_ _together_ _and_ _both_ _eyes_ _wide_ _with_ _excitement._

_"Happy Valentine's Day. Good_ _night,_ _Bells.__" Jacob_ _whispered,_ _reaching_ _out_ _to_ _actually_ _give_ _her_ _a_ _hug,_ _which_ _was_ _what_ _he_ _intended_ _on__doing_ _before_ _his_ _adolescent_ _hormones_ _had_ _a_ _different,_ _yet_ _fantastic,_ _idea, which resulted in their first kiss._

_Bella_ _returned_ _the_ _hug_ _and_ _Jacob_ _gave_ _her_ _another_ _quick_ _kiss_ _on_ _her_ _cheek._ _"Bye.__"_

_They_ _waved_ _to_ _each_ _other_ _and_ _Jacob_ _wanted_ _to_ _keep_ _on_ _dancing_ _for_ _the_ _rest_ _of_ _his_ _life._

(m~m~m)

Jacob couldn't have been happier with how his life had turned out. He used the 20 dollars that he got from Quil to finish the Rabbit and began to officially date Bella. Though he did later become a wolf, he had his best friends, Embry and Quil, phase with him. He thought Bella was a little crazy when he found out what Edward was, but the bloodsucker never returned and that was most important. Him and Bella had been married for over twenty years and had three crazy children.

Jacob tapped on the door of his daughter's room. Bella put the fingernail polish away and kissed Marie's cheek before getting up to answer the door to let her husband inside.

"You look as handsome as always." Bella smiled and reached up to hug Jacob, which he gladly returned.

"Thank you," Jacob said and turned to look at his beautiful daughter. Her skin naturally glowed like it had been kissed by the sun and her jet black hair hung in waves down her back. The red satin dress hugged her petite 16 year old frame.

"Hey Bright Eyes." He said to his daughter, her eyes matching her mother's with thick black lashes that made her stand out from a young age. Jacob didn't have to be a biased father to know that she was a beautiful young lady.

"Hey Dad," Marie replied with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Jacob offered his hand, which Marie accepted and he walked her to his car opening the door for her and then drove them to the resort, which was the only respectable date place in town. The resort knew it and over charged for its food, but that was part of the cost of love.

Marie was going to be attending her first dance the following weekend. It would be her first real date even though Marie insisted that it wasn't a date because her and Drent were just friends. Jacob knew very well how "friend dates" could turn out and wanted his daughter to be prepared. To Jacob she was a prized princess and he wanted her to be treated that way.

Over pasta and bread sticks Jacob listened as Marie talked about school, friends and teachers that she loved and who she found annoying. It was a particular subject that Jacob knew well due to him having two of her teachers when he was in high school, which made the teachers older than dirt.

"Do you know why I'm doing this?" Jacob asked.

"To keep you from being a chaperone. Seriously Dad, no one wants to see you and Mom attempting to dance." Marie giggled.

"Very funny and very true, but not the actual reason."

"Dang, I thought I had that." Marie frowned and then smiled, teasing.

Jacob chuckled as he enjoyed seeing his own sense of humor evident in his child.

"The real reason is, I want you to be able to recognize a gentlemen when you see one and also a jerk and be able to tell the difference between the two."

"That doesn't seem so hard." Marie countered seriously.

"I hope you are right. Marie, you are my angel and I want nothing more than to keep you safe. Not just physically safe but emotionally too. Someday when you decide that you want to get married, then I want him to know that you are a present."

"Dad..." Marie blushed awkwardly.

"Stop that, lets not make it any more awkward than it is. I just want whoever opens that present to treat you like the most valuable possession imaginable, to be treated respectfully and with great care."

"Alright, I get it. Thanks, Dad."

"You are welcome, Marie. Your mother and I love you very much."

"I love you too."

Later that evening Jacob and Marie each had double dipped cones and strolled along the beach enjoying each others' company and laughing at their lame attempts of jokes. The following weekend Bella kept Marie in her room, in order to get the bow tied perfectly, or really to give Jacob enough time to put the fear of God into Drent.

"Don't worry, Mr. B, I don't think of Marie like that." Drent said with a smile.

"Why not? She's gorgeous, fun, great since of humor and did I mention beautiful?" Jacob challenged.

"Yeah, she's all those things. Of course." Drent admitted, not sure what else he could say without being insulting.

"Well, alright then." Jacob nodded and was thankful when Bella and Marie graced his presence.

"Sorry..." Marie said to Drent.

"It's alright." Drent smiled and opened the door for Marie to exit, waving to Jacob and Bella.

Jacob and Bella settled on the couch each with a deep sigh. Bella stretched her back arching as Jacob turned his head to notice her chest pointing directly at him. He grinned and thanked his lucky stars that they had an empty house for the next several hours.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Bella giggled mischievously at him.

"Oh yeah I am." Jacob grinned and leaned over to kiss Bella when she suddenly rolled off the couch and began to put on her shoes. Obviously there was some serious miscommunication and Jacob had not been thinking the same thing that Bella had been thinking, but for the life of him he had no idea what she had been thinking. Not wanting to look like an idiot he immediately followed suit and put on his shoes followed quickly by his jacket.

They walked for several minutes the whole time Jacob trying to figure out what signal he had so badly mistaken. Empty house, check. Bella sexy on the couch, check. While thinking of other things he went back to empty house just to double check, still empty.

"Where are we going?" Jacob finally asked and then wished he hadn't as it became blatantly obvious with the 'La Push High School' sign glaring in front of them.

"To the school, duh." Bella answered.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Alright, I see that. Why are we at the school?"

"To spy on Marie." Bella answered, giving him another 'duh' look this time without actually saying the word.

"Ohhh..." Jacob nodded.

Together they crept over to the window peaking inside. The decorations were virtually the same as when they had attended, including the punch bowl and fake jukebox. Jacob stood behind Bella, easily looking over her head as they both scanned the area in search of Marie and Drent. The problem with a 50s inspired dance on a reservation is that all of them looked almost exactly alike, with the exception of the multiple colored poodle skirts. Luckily red was easy to spot and so Jacob continued to scan the area.

"Found them," Bella whispered, like they could hear her through the thick pane of glass and loud music pulsing inside.

"Where?" Jacob asked and then tried to line his eyes to where she was pointing.

Marie was standing next to Drent, the skirt swishing from side to side as her head bobbed easily to the beat of the song. There was a thrilling excitement flowing through Jacob that he hadn't felt since high school when he was doing something that he knew he really shouldn't have been doing. Both kids were smiling and neither of them touched the other, dancing with a group of four or six in a large circle. What started off as exciting, it quickly turned boring as Jacob learned that he really did raise a good girl and Drent seemed to actually think of his daughter as just his friend.

It didn't take long for Jacob's mind to go back to plan A as his arms around Bella began to roam to various places on his wife's body. Bella slowly turned around in his arms. "What are you doing?" She asked with a smirk.

"Just admiring the view." Jacob replied.

"It is a... sorta beautiful night." Bella teased, bring her body closer to his and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Jacob smiled and brought his lips to hers, kissing her deeply. Bella responded with experience and in record time they were both breathing heavily. Despite being short of breath Jacob was just getting started and continued to kiss her deeply, until there was deep voice shouting behind them.

"WHAT are you doing?"

Jacob leaped, banging into the glass and Bella screamed, as Quil fell over in uncontrollable laughter. There had been times in Jacob's life when he saw his own life flash before his eyes, but in this instance it was Quil's life as visions of killing his best friend looped around inside his head.

"Oh my... that was the funniest thing... I've ever... done in... my life." Quil muttered between fits of laughter.

Bella marched over to him and smacked him on the head. "Quil Atera, what are you doing here?"

"Duh, same thing you are, trying to spy on our kids. Drent was all calm like it was no big deal before he left the house, but I remember how fun and crazy the dance could be, so I wanted to see how it really was for him. I should have known you would be here spying too." Quil chuckled to himself.

"It wasn't my idea." Jacob rolled his eyes, temporarily distracted from murder plots.

"Awesome." Quil grinned at Bella. "Great minds thinking alike." Bella glared and gave him an added smack on his chest. Quil laughed until he looked back towards the window. "Uh oh..."

Bella and Jacob both looked back at the window as well and saw a large cluster of kids who had gathered around the window, however front and center was Marie.

"Mom? Dad?" She asked, looking horrified.

"Damn..." Jacob mumbled.

"Busted." Bella added.

Jacob looked at Quil and once again the murderous plots began to circulate.

"Crap..." Quil yelped and ran with Jacob chasing after him.


End file.
